Mystery Dungeon: Gates To Infinity
by TheChibberd
Summary: "But truth is Charles... I'm not that amazing, and well, this world, it's become pretty bleak, there's no trust, no hope, nothing anymore...That's why... That's why I started to think - Charles... I'm sorry I was so sceptical before... I.. I think I'm really starting to believe you..." What happens when Charles is mysteriously turned into an Axew and pleaded to save the world? R
1. Falling, Falling!

**Chapter 1**

His eyes opened to a field of mysterious colours; red, blue, green, pink, they all swirled around infront of him, filtering into a white light in the middle. Thoughts began to whisper through his head: "Where.. Where am I...?" He tried to look around but it was like being trapped, fixated on these colours, these lights in his face. Was it a dream? The light suddenly began to pulse infront of him, and he heard muttering, a voice, definitely a voice! What were they saying though? It was barely audible, but gradually, it was getting louder, echoing maybe? The sound travelling through the spectrum of light, the tunnel he faced.  
"You!" He heard it suddenly, the voice, loud and clear as if a radio had just been tuned properly. "You! Who can now hear my voice! May you be, a human?" Whoever was speaking was very well spoken, he tried to nod, speak, acknowledge the voice, but nothing would come out, nothing would happen, he was simply in a vegetable state, listening. "If it is so, I beg of you, listen to me plea! I want, no.. Need you to save the pokemon world! We need your..." Suddenly the voice cut off, and a ripple ran through the light, like when an old television is turned off. 'Need my what?' He thought, but suddenly, a piercing cry cut through his thoughts, and answered his question, but this voice was different, a high pitched, more squeaky tone of voice. "HELP!"  
Suddenly, the colours distorted, changing, purple filled everything, bolts of electricity ran down the sides of the tunnel, and where it had been white before it filtered to black, something bad was happening.. Then the tunnel peeled away, rearing back to show a dark cave, the sound waves from the cry echoing along, bouncing off the damp, jagged rocks, then suddenly a small pink foetus type pokemon came floating along, for a second, he felt relaxed, but then he noticed it seemed distressed, maybe even hurt, it looked tired, and then, it was made even worse, by what followed, a large black and purple dragon immersed from the darkness, it had one main head, and then two more on the ends of it's arms, its eyes were dark, piercing, it's fangs stained with blood, it caught up, opening it's mouth wide, and just as it was about to snap down on the poor, defenceless pink pokemon, everything went black.  
For a second it stayed that way, but then it quickly returned, the colours calming, relaxing, but his thoughts raced through his head. 'What was that? Just now... Is that pokemon okay..?' As he looked into the colours, the white had began to change to a shade of dark blue, like a shadow, and the colours moved like water now, flooded over the reflection, it took the form of himself, a human, but then, it began to change, slowly at first, not entirely noticeable, but then, after a good minute or so, his figure had distinctly changed; it... It looked like a pokemon! How could this be? He surely must be dreaming, his figure stopped changing, and he inspected it. Was he an Axew..? No, he couldn't be, he'd never even seen this pokemon anywhere other than in books, but now he was one? And since when did humans turn into pokemon? But then the colours went, again, he seemed to be stood somewhere, he could feel, he could move, feel, speak, but where was he? He looked around, clouds, sky, and he seemed to be on the edge of some kind of small lake, the shallow, warm, blue water rippling around his feet. He walked forward slowly, and gazed upon his reflection. He gasped suddenly, taken aback, he looked down at his hands, his feet - he really was an Axew! Then, without warning, a light appeared in the middle of the lake, a bright white light, had this been the white he'd seen before? He walked towards it, and everything in the sky around him darkened, three white lines, like barriers, rings around the white light, formed, as he stepped toward it. Then when he finally reached it, the light began to spiral upwards, making a whirlwind around him, red lights shone in the white whirlwind, and then suddenly he was sucked downwards, plummeting towards the ground, through the clouds, out of the sky, falling, falling, until suddenly... Thwack!


	2. Getting to Grips

**Chapter 2**

"Hey..? Hey! Hello?" His head was spinning, another voice calling him? What did they want. He didn't want another experience like that again for a long while... "Are you awake? Are you okay?"  
"Nghh.." He groaned back.  
"Come on, wake up!" The voice said urgently, worried. He opened his eyes to try to see who was speaking, and suddenly the sun glared down into his eyes, making the person standing over him just a splodge. It took a second for his eyes to adjust, but then, stood over him, was... Wait... A Tepig?! A Pokemon?! He panicked, leaping up and backwards, but falling straight back over, in pain and shock. He quickly took note of his arms and legs, and torso, all... They were Green, he was.. An Axew?!  
"No! No, no, no, no, NO!" He shouted, examining his appearance, then looking back at the speaker. He backed up to a tree. "NO!"  
"Jeez! Calm down, I was only trying to help...!" The Tepig replied, a look of annoyance spreading across his face.

"I... NO!" He said again.  
"No, what?!" The Tepig demanded.  
"This cannot happen! It was a dream, but this isn't a dream, how am I an Axew?!" Axew demanded.  
"What do you mean? You're not making sense!" Tepig jumped about frustratedly.  
"I. Am. Not. An. Axew!" Axew shouted.  
"Then what in Arcues' name are you?! You look like an Axew to me!" Tepig yelled back.  
"I'm... I'm a human!" Suddenly Tepig burst out laughing. "Hey!" Axew shouted. "It's not funny!"  
"Look, Axew, I know you've just fallen from a long way, but look at you, barely a scratch!" He giggled slightly, "how on earth can you think you're a human?"  
"I am a human though..." Axew said, pausing to think slightly.  
"Look, I'm in a hurry." Tepig said. "I thought you landing here was kinda convenient, a) because I'm here and I can help you, b) because you're here and I need some help where I'm going. So what do you say? You come with me, we can work out what's going on, or you can stay here to cry about the fact you're 'a human'? It's a relief that you're fine, but you're really starting to scare me a little... At the same time though, I'm rather curious.." Tepig said.  
"I... Okay..." Axew replied.  
"Right, well, I'm in a hurry, so come on.." Tepig turned and began to walk along the path they were on, it was a small clearing in a forest. Axew looked up as he began to walk. 'I am a human..' He thought to himself. 'There was some kind of light up there... I know there was... I am a human...' Tepig turned suddenly, noticing the distance between them. "What are you pondering over now? I hate to push you after what's just happened, but we really need to get a move on; besides, I know you're good luck, you fell all that way without even a scratch!" He beamed at Axew. His smile warmed Axew slightly, making him calm a bit, maybe Tepig was trying to make up for their heated first impressions? Either way, they seemed to need each other. Axew caught up slightly.  
"Tepig? It is Tepig, right..?" Axew asked.  
"Call me Blaze; speaking of which, do you have a name? Other than 'human'?" Tepig giggled a bit more.  
"Okay, Blaze. And my name isn't human, I said, I am a human!" Axew shouted.  
"Okay, sorry! I was only joking... Jeez, you really seem to think you were a human..." Blaze stopped. "Makes you wonder, doesn't it.. I've heard things like this before, I've been sceptical, but..."  
"But..?" Axew replied, hanging on his words.  
"We should talk about this later, we really need to get a move on uh.. What did you say your name was?" Blaze began to walk again.  
"I didn't, but call me Charles." Axew replied.  
"Charles... Not heard that one before... Maybe..." Blaze looked thoughtful again. "Nice to meet you, Charles!" He said, beaming, snapping out of his thoughts again. They walked for a bit, mostly in silence, until they reached the end of the forest, it led out into a wider, dusty path, with grass at either side, and then as they continues walking, Charles and Blaze came to see a miraculous, cascading waterfall. The water sparkled and shimmered in the morning sun. Then suddenly Blaze stopped. "No way..."  
"What?" Charles questioned. But Blaze began to run away from him, towards the basin of the waterfall, where it filtered out of the small pool into a river.  
"No. Way!" Blaze skidded to a halt. Charles had to bound up behind him before he realised what Blaze was exclaiming about. "The damn bridge is out!"  
"So... What do we do..?" Charles picked up on Blaze's fear and aggravation. Blaze scoured the scenery for a second.  
"Ah! There!" His eyes lit up as he pointed to a small clearing. A cave? A dungeon?  
"You want to go in there?" Charles asked, looking slightly worried.  
"Please tell me you know what this is?" Blaze said. Charles gazed onwards, blank faced. Blaze sighed. "Charles, this is a mystery dungeon. Look. Up there, to the left of the waterfall is another little cave, these are connected, if we walk across behind the waterfall, we can get in the cave entrance to the right of it, and then, if you look on the other side of the bridge... Voilà!"  
"Blaze! That's amazing!" Charles grinned.  
"Oh you! You really must have something damaged after that fall.." Blaze said. "As much as I want it to be, I'm not amazing yet.. But I'm working on it, Charles! One day, I'll be an amazing explorer! I'll travel to the most dangerous, extreme, mysterious dungeons in the whole pokemon world! I'll have pokemon join me, we'll be a massive team of pro adventurers!" Charles listened intently as Blaze cheerfully explained his plan, but then he sighed again, this time in slight despair. "But truth is Charles... I'm not that amazing, and well, this world, it's become pretty bleak, there's no trust, no hope, nothing anymore...That's why... That's why I started to think - you trusted me, you came with me, and with a name like yours... I've never seen you around before, and well, you don't even know what a mystery dungeon is, you think this.." He gestured to the dungeon they were about to tackle, in the pause of his sentence. "You think this is amazing. Charles... I'm sorry I was so sceptical before... I.. I think I'm really starting to believe you..."  
"Blaze..." Charles said, his face lit up with happiness.  
"Oh! Charles we need to go, I'm running out of time! You ready?" Charles nodded in response. "Right then! Let's go!"


End file.
